Contrastive conjunctive expression “~のに” (1)
Meaning/usage of “~のに” How to make the forms of “~のに” Sentences that used “~のに” _____Antecedent_____のに,______consequent______. * Before “~のに”, the plain form of verbs, I-adjectives, Na-adjectives and nouns come with it. * Because students often mistake the connection of “Na-adj. use and nouns”, let’s call their attention to it. The meanings of “~のに” 1. Factual contrastive conjunction （１）一か月間、頑張ってダイエットしたのに、全然痩せませんでした。1 “~のに” expresses that the result in the consequent is contrary to what is expected from the preamble, like in example (1). It is used when the matter/situation of the sentence before “~のに” is already happening (default). That is to say, it means that the antecedent sentence is already a fact. In many cases, it expresses dissatisfaction, such as “blame”, “surprise (unexpectedly)”, “suspicious, strange” and “bewilderment”, in the consequent. ・もう、秋も深まったというのに、いっこうに涼しくならない。2 ・このいちご、高かったのに、全然おいしくない。3 ・あのレストラン、あまりおいしくないのに、どうしてこんでいるんだろう。4 2. Comparison “~のに” is able to express comparisons with the antecedent sentence and the consequent sentence. （１）ジャックさんは、話すのは上手なのに、漢字は全然書けない。5 （２）昨日はあんなに寒かったのに、今日は夏のようだ。6 3. Usage in terms of a sentence-ending particle (1) A:ねえ、あの人、サウナスーツ着て走ってるよ。7 B:わあー、ほんとだ。こんなに暑いのに。8 * Mx. B indicates the feeling where they said, “strange, or unexpected” (running in a sauna suit on a hot day like this) outside the words. (2) A:ごめん。明日行けなくなった。9 B:そんな・・・。楽しみにしていたのに。10 * For Mx. B, the contents of Mx. A’s utterance were different from their expectations. So, they express their dissatisfaction, surprise and sorrow by attaching “~のに” to the end of the sentence. They are suppressing wanting to demand (Why couldn’t you go?) from them. (3) あんなに頑張って勉強したのに・・・・。11 (Why didn’t I pass the examination?) * It means that “Even though I expected to pass from the fact that I studied….” They express their regrettable feelings by attaching “~のに” to the end of the sentence. It is the same as (2), where they are swallowing the feeling of (Why didn’t I pass the examination?) (4) 危ないから、絶対行くなと言ったのに・・・・。12 (Why did you go?) * It means that “Even though I expected that you would not go from the fact….” It is the same as (2) and (3) above, where they express their regrettable feelings by attaching “~のに” to the end of the sentence. They are swallowing the feeling of (Why did you go?). * Because the aforementioned examples stop at “~のに”, they do not express their feelings in the consequent sentences. But because “~のに” is at the end of the sentence, it can express the feeling that it is very unexpected and regrettable by the fact that it wound up resulting in a disappointing reality that was different from what they expected. It is accompanied by a feeling of bewilderment of (Why, or I wonder why). Next time we will continue to look at the grammatical constraints of the consequent sentences of “~のに”. >>Contrastive conjunctive expression “~のに” (2) Alright then, this was NIGO. 1 Even though I did my best to diet for a month, I did not lose weight at all. 2 Even though autumn also deepened by now, it doesn’t get cool at all. 3 Even though this strawberry was expensive, it’s not delicious at all. 4 Even though that restaurant over there is not very good, why is it crowded? 5 While Mr. Jack is good at speaking, he cannot write Chinese characters at all. 6 While it was cold to that degree yesterday, it is like summer today. 7 A: Hey, that man over there’s running in a sauna suit, I tell you. 8 B: Wow, you’re right. Even though it’s hot like this. 9 A: Sorry. I couldn’t go tomorrow. 10 B: No way…. Even though I was looking forward to it. 11 Even though I did my best to study to that degree….. 12 Even though I said absolutely not to go because it was dangerous….. Source * https://www.tomojuku.com/blog/noni-temo/noni/ Other Language * 逆接の表現「～のに」①